Garou Silverfang
Garou Silverfang Garou is the second Leg and a original member in the Phantom Widow known to be a master in martial arts he ranks number 2 out of the original members. Garou was imprisoned in G Lock prison more then 4 times for severely injuring Nomads without being a member of the Nomad Federation himself so he was viewed as a enemy to the Federation and was to be captured Garou is the grandson of Shēngxiào member Bang Silverfang and was trained by him in martial arts with in his dojo until Garou had a outburst and killed half of Bang's Dojo members. Garou has a love and hate Relationship with Chrollo Luclifer as they knew each other for a long time first meeting on Hades island where chrollo hail from. Garou was alone and seemed to be exhausted due to lack of sleep and food from running away from GUN agents and other Nomads who responded to a very high bounty on his head at just a very young age of 16 Chrollo then asked him to be apart of his band of Thieves as the very first member and Leg to hold up the Widow. Garou Faithfully follows Chrollo but believes he must still hunt down Nomads out of his anger for those who think they are stronger then the lesser so he often goes off on his own way only participating in operations the Widow needs him on other then that he is known to be a lone wolf. Garou does no harm to Civilians or those who seem to be weak but will Stream Smashing: composed of a series of super fast and powerful punches that can be sent through what seems to look like a water stream created in the air and if a opponent come in contact with the stream garou can strike in the exact direction with out having to move from his position arm who gets in his way of his mission. Keosu Pain Packer: is first activated by Garous own rage; he only uses it when angered. Chrollo implies that there are numerous forms of Pain Packer. garou uses his aura to conjure a protective armor around himself. This armor can completely protect him from the effects of the following technique and allows garou to use the pain he endured to feed his demon armor transformation and dish double the amount of pain he endured back to the opponent as long as it doesn't kill garou he can use this ability after the amount of damage is done. Garou can even rate the amount of damage done to him using percentage thus judging how strong his pain packer will be the more rage he develop and pain he endure is what will determine the form he takes he cannot pick the form himself as a choshi Abilities God Slayer: a attack while with in his pain packer state that consist of a large flurry of attacks combine to dish out the pain he endured by the opponent each strike will get stronger and stronger with each movement creating a large amount of damage Killing Fist: A single strike strong enough to wipe out half of a entire village this ability can only be used in pain packer mode but the percentage of his received damage must be high in order for him to use it as a final blow Nightmare Packer: After the first stage of pain packer is awaking garou can awaking the second stage of nightmare packer where he turns into his full monster form and can cause triple the damage he was dishing out then the first form but he can only do this if he receives twice the damage he received while in pain packer mode then he was outside of it the forms can range from multiple different types of monsters depending on the damage Stream Smashing: composed of a series of super fast and powerful punches that can be sent through what seems to look like a water stream created in the air and if a opponent come in contact with the stream garou can strike in the exact direction without having to move from his position a moved taught to him by Bang Silverfang Death Stream Smashing: Same as the regular stream smashing ability but this ability can only be used in pain packer mode the stream becomes a red stream of aura and it is composed of a series of deadly punches that is sent through the stream and if caught in the stream the opponent will take there damage plus the damage of the stream that can be deadly Flight: In pain packer mode when transforming in to some specific modes like nightmare packer he gain wings for flight Skills Overall Skill: 129